


Get used to it, Pretty/Cityboy

by seonghwazz



Series: Seongjoong :) [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, cityboy!seonghwa, farmboy!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: City boy Seonghwa goes to work on Hongjoong's parent's farm. Awkward flirting ensues.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Get used to it, Pretty/Cityboy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt:  
> Hongjoong living on a farm and their parents hire Seonghwa as a farmhand. Hongjoong attempts to show Seonghwa how everything works and every time Seonghwa messes up, Hongjoong laughs hysterically.

“So, you the new farmhand?”, Hongjoong asks, wiping his hands on his jeans before he sticks it out at the newcomer. “Hi. I’m Hongjoong, son of the owners.” Seonghwa immediately shakes it, a bright grin on his face. “Seonghwa. A pleasure to meet you.” Seonghwa notices that Hongjoong has on snow boots; would he need a pair? He didn’t have any. 

“Oh, these? It’s just to convenient moving through the snow. You don’t need them.” Seonghwa feels his face flare with embarrassment over the fact that Hongjoong has noticed his staring. A moment of awkward silence passes between them. Hongjoong gestures towards Seonghwa’s duffel bag, which is slumped against the floor. “I’ll show you where you’ll stay, Seonghwa. It’s irregular for us to have farmhands staying with us, so we could only make space for you in the loft. I hope that you don’t mind?”

“Oh, it’s fine”, Seonghwa reassures. “I came here to get closer to nature, you could say, so it’s fine. Great, even.” The only reason why Seonghwa’s come here and given up on getting into university or a job in the city was to enjoy the simplicity of life, anyway. The city was too loud and smelly and quick-paced for him; he needed the kind of stability that farm life would give him. Hongjoong climbs up the ladder, Seonghwa following closely behind him (struggling slightly with his duffle slung over his shoulder). The loft above the hay barn was spacey and smelled fresh, if not a little spicy. Seonghwa couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it smelled like home. 

“I’ll leave you to it”, Hongjoong said, bringing Seonghwa out of his reverie. “I’ll be back in half an hour to show you around, teach you the basics. I can tell that you’re from the city; you smell like it.” With a smug wink, Hongjoong disappears down the ladder, ignoring Seonghwa’s insulted stuttering. Seonghwa looks around, collapsing on the bed that’s been set up for him in satisfaction. The quilt is soft and smells like fresh laundry (it probably was freshly laundered). Refusing to be late for his first official set of duties, he decides to unpack and reassure his family and friends that he was alive after the hour-long flight from Seoul to Namhae. It takes Seonghwa ten minutes to get his clothes hung up on the rafters; it required a little jumping, but it was good enough for now. Worried that his favorite jumper might be ruined during his first set of duties, Seonghwa changed into a simpler long-sleeved t-shirt and overalls; that took up five minutes. 

Seonghwa then spends another five minutes texting his friends and parents, sending them each a selfie of him in his new room. He forgoes responding to the multiple pings that attack his phone immediately, leaving it to vibrate on his nightside table. The last ten minutes are spent arranging a few knickknacks around his room, including a framed photo of him posing in front of his old high school, a smile on his face as he clutched the bouquet of flowers his parents had given him. Hongjoong reappears two minutes later than the initially arranged time, face puffed and out of breath. “Are you okay?”, Seonghwa asks. “Fine”, Hongjoong wheezes. “I ran all the way here from the main house.” He inhales a sharp intake of oxygen, sitting down against a bale of hay that was being used as Seonghwa’s table. “I came to tell you that dinner’s ready. You’re to have meals with us every day; c’mon. Mom says to let you rest before you start tomorrow, so we both have an early night.”

“That’s nice of her”, Seonghwa comments, as he follows Hongjoong down the ladder. “Yeah”, Hongjoong agrees. “Mom’s nice to all the hands, but most of them have families to go home to. You’re the first in a long time to need hospitality from us; not that mom’s complaining. Dad thinks that it’s an extra hand if something happens in the middle of the night, so everyone’s happy about this. I included.” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at him, Hongjoong immediately flushing red. “No! Not like that! You just seem to be my age and it’s nice to have someone around who I can talk to about things.” Seonghwa nods in understanding; it  _ was  _ nice to be living with someone your age. The “main house” was where Hongjoong and his parents lived; it was a two-floored wooden cabin that reminded Seonghwa of something out of a fairytale.

Hongjoong’s mother opened the door, smiling when she saw Seonghwa with her son. “You must be the new hand! It’s nice to meet you, Seonghwa.” She gave him a hug that Seonghwa eagerly accepted; Hongjoong’s mother smelled like freshly baked bread and cinnamon. It reminded Seonghwa of a cinnamon roll. “Come in, both of you. I made stew!” The sound of stew on a mildly cold winter day sounded extremely appealing, which was why both of them immediately took off their shoes and bolted inside. Seonghwa greeted Hongjoong’s father politely, earning a hair ruffle from the elder man. “Our Hong will show you ‘round tomorrow. Try your hardest, you hear?” Seonghwa nods eagerly, to the satisfaction of Hongjoong’s father. Dinner was a quiet affair. Seonghwa found the stew to be delicious; the flavor was rich and meaty, with hints of potato, carrot, and celery. Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa asked for seconds and thirds; it seriously was amazing. Seonghwa felt fuller than he had in a long, long time, happy to have had such delicious homemade food on his first day here. After dinner, Seonghwa bid Hongjoong’s parents farewell and headed back to the barn, Hongjoong leading the way with a flashlight. “Get some sleep”, Hongjoong chirps, when they arrive. “I’ll be here tomorrow at six in the morning. I recommended you do some stretching before you start.” Seonghwa waves at Hongjoong before disappearing up the ladder, changing into a hoodie and sweatpants before going to bed happy and content. 

The work that he had to do the next day, though? The complete opposite. Hongjoong, true to his word, came to get him at 5:59 a.m. He rose Seonghwa, who blearily went to wash up with the bucket of water that Hongjoong provided for him. He got changed into his outfit from yesterday, shivering as the morning wind nips at his skin. Hongjoong ran him through stretching exercises next, helping him loosen up before the day. “We’re feeding the chickens first”, Hongjoong announces, as they make their way towards the chicken coop. Hongjoong has grabbed the packet of pellets and is currently instructing Seonghwa on how much to slip through the wires. Seonghwa finds the squawking hens fairly adorable, slipping a little too much in order to make the chickens happy. Hongjoong then shows him how to collect the eggs from inside the hut. “Carefully put them in here”, Hongjoong instructs, presenting him with an egg carton. “Like this.” Hongjoong skillfully removes three eggs from the pile that the hens have layn, plopping them into the carton with ease. “Now you try.” 

Hesitantly, Seonghwa reaches into the hut and takes out an egg. He shakily removes it, hands trembling. It’s almost in the carton when a chicken suddenly squawks loudly, startling him. The egg crashes to the ground, it’s contents spilling out. Seonghwa feels his face flush a bright shade of red as Hongjoong starts laughing hysterically next to him, slapping his knees. “Oh my god”, Hongjoong wheezes, a smile on his face. “We’ve had a few people from the city before, but damn, you’re the first to have dropped an egg.” Seonghwa blushes. “I’m sorry. I’ve always been easily startled by loud noises-”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just funny, is all. I’ll do the eggs, today.” Embarrassed, Seonghwa moves out of the way and watches as Hongjoong collects the rest of the eggs. In the dawn light, Hongjoong looks...adorable. Maybe it was the way his brownish hair reflected under the weak sunlight or the way his parka swallowed him whole, but Seonghwa felt the sudden urge to pinch Hongjoong’s chubby cheeks. “Earth to Seonghwa? You still there?” Seonghwa startled, nodding. “It’s too early”, Seonghwa mumbled. “I’m not awake yet.” Hongjoong huffs, rolling his eyes. “Well, get used to it, prettyboy.” Hongjoong’s eyes widen, his hand going to clamp over his mouth. “Oh my god, I’m sorry-”

“You’re pretty cute, too”, Seonghwa retorts, which causes both of them to look away shyly. Both of their faces are tinted a light shade of pink when they head back to the main house for breakfast, but it’s definitely not because of the cold, even if Hongjoong insists on it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
